Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for assisting a panning shot using an image stabilization apparatus that corrects image blur caused by camera shake due to a user, or the like.
Description of the Related Art
Panning shots using a camera is a method in which, when an object (moving body) is shot, the object is shot at a shutter speed that is slower than usual while the object is followed. With this method, an image can be obtained in which the background appears to flow and the object is stationary. A user can shoot a photograph brimming with a sense of speed with a panning shot. However, because shooting with a relatively long exposure time is performed, it is difficult to adjust the panning speed to the speed of the object during the exposure period, and therefore, the panning shot is a difficult shooting technique in which experience is needed.
In order to realize the panning shot in a simple manner, a method in which the difference between the object speed and the panning speed of the camera is detected, and a shift amount corresponding to the difference is corrected using a camera shake correction function is disclosed in Japanese Patent-Laid Open No. 2006-317848. Immediately before shooting, an angular velocity of the panning of the camera following the object is detected by an angular velocity sensor in the camera. At the same time, a moving amount of a main object image on an imaging plane is detected. An angular velocity of the object is calculated from the detected panning angular velocity and the moving amount of the object image on the imaging plane. Then, during exposure, an image stabilization operation is performed according to the amount of difference between the calculated angular velocity of the main object and the output of the angular velocity sensor in the camera. Accordingly, the difference between the speed of the main object and the panning speed of the camera, and the camera shake amount are corrected, and therefore, image blur of the main object, which is the panning shot target, can be suppressed.
However, in the conventional technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-317848 described above, in the case of following the object at a stage prior to shooting, the camera shake correction function is stopped in order to accurately detect the moving amount of the object image on the imaging plane. Therefore, when a lens having a long focal length is used, specifically, it is difficult to stably keep the main object within the angle of view due to the influence of camera shake, and as a result, problems such as missing a photo opportunity arise.